fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC17
is the 17th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode where Moka and Mana becoming partners. "Mana and a Vampire", in English dub. Synopsis The episode is now centered on Moka and Mana. Moka remember that Mana is always afraid of Moka and refuses to become her partner, Moka rejects violently her by treating as a monster. And a other flashback where Regina blamed Cure Heart of her selfish act, and asserts that their friends are worried for her and mostly Andromeda. For punishment, Regina wants Heart to become Andromeda's partner. If she failed, Regina will taking her "Cure Lovead" to she does not become Precure again. End of the flashback, Moka request to Kurumu to appear nice and take care of Mana to overcome her fears, she accepts (but she is wary of Mana because she was human). During class at Saint Academy, Kurumu looks suspicious towards Mana, and very confident that Mana will never become Moka's partner. After school, in Kurumu's bedroom, they play the Kokkuri-san, Mana is annoyed by this game that's just too stupid. They are frustrated by Mana's attitude, Kurumu and friends decides of making fun to Mana by playing the Kokkuri-san, the question is revealed that Mana have a flat chest and she not wears panties, Mana get angry. When she nears to Kurumu, Kurumu annoyed Mana by spitting on her face that her friends have laughed, Mana clenched her fists in anger when Ruby told her she was a coward and refuses to accept as Moka was. Then Kurumu had flying under the skirt with her wings, revealed that she was not wearing panties, this is actually Yukari has steal her panties with magic, But the two boys Tsukune and Gin have seen under the skirt, they nose bleeding and collapse. Mana was feeling completely humiliated and yelled with shame. Later in bathroom, Kurumu is completely amused for the humiliation she inflicts on Mana, she's laughed. Kurumu talking with Moka, but she was criticized for having humiliated Mana, but she reminds to Moka that Mana is not trustworthy and had even rejected her, but Moka beg to give her a chance. A night in the Greek temple, Kurumu and her friends find Mana and she apologizes for earlier, she gives him a gift, but this gift is explosive and Kurumu laughed for that joke, Tsukune is exasperated by this attitude, but Mana strikes her in the face and they begin to fight. Later, Bahamut has catched and targeted to the little boy transformed him into a Chameleon Kuraseiza, the fight is interrupted, and the Kuraseiza has captured Moka's friends by enclosing them in a fire cage. When Mana is confronted by Cure Draco and Bahamut then a Kuraseiza, she transform into Cure Heart trying to control her sword Shinpaku, but the sword has cannot controled. Heart is captured, Heart believe she was saved when Cure Andromeda arrives. However, she refuses to help her, because Heart does not trust towards Andromeda, and she afraid to her even after Andromeda saves her. Faced with a Kuraseiza, Heart proves she was not a coward. But at the moment that Heart have defeated the Kuraseiza with her finisher attack "My Sweet Heart" and then dodge Bahamut's fireballs, she fell into the stairs of the temple, but Andromeda save her with her own chains. Yet Heart has struck her, and then blames her of not having helping her. But Andromeda speaks frankly to her, which will shock Heart realize that's Moka who had saved her from a wolf pack when she was a child. In the flashback, when the young Mana was affraid of the wolves and being attaking by the wolf and unconsciousness, it was young Inner Moka who attaking and hunted the wolf pack, when young Mana wakes up, she began affraid. End of the flashback, she finaly has forgiven for having doubted and affraid her. Andromeda orders to Bahamut and Draco giving back her half younger sister, but Bahamut transforming into a dragon and runs away with Draco has riding on her back, but Andromeda decides to catch up them in the mad chase with a wooden trolley, the wooden trolley had bump a trash can, then by bicycle, a snack distributor, and thus a sign panel, the wooden trolley is almost damaged due the crazy chase, Bahamut and Draco succeed to running away. The next day after the mad rush, Mana is still very angry towards Moka for the crazy chase yesterday, yet she gave an explosive gift as thanks and she laughing, she agrees to become her partner provided that she can trust in Moka, which annoys her for this joke. In the last scene this episode, where Draco think about of Cure Ace. Major Events ・ Mana and Moka becoming partners, and they be reconciled. ・ Cure Andromeda refuse to help Cure Heart at first, but she saved her shortly after. Trivia ・ One scene refers to episode 8 from Great Teacher Onizuka, like Kurumu and her friends playing the Kokkuri-san and making fun to Mana, the mad race with a wooden trolley, and Mana sending an explosive gift to Moka as thanks. ・ It was revealed that Mana hate being laughed at her flat chest, and she was very bashful. Kids version ・ The scene of the episode was censored because after Mana was ridiculed by Kurumu and friends, Kurumu launches a gale flew to her skirt in which Mana was not wearing panties in front of them (it was Yukari who had stolen her) and Tsukune and Gin got nosebleeds, finally Mana is blushing and scream with shame. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru Villains ・ Cure Draco ・ Bahamut Secondary Characters ・ Regina ・ Kurumu Kurono ・ Yukari Sendo ・ Mizore Shirayuki ・ Tsukune Aono ・ Ruby Tojo ・ Ginei Morioka Category:Episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Becoming Partners Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!